


Not As It Seems {Apocalypse AU}| Finn Balor

by deanmonreigns



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [151]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, F/M, Post-Apocalypse, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmonreigns/pseuds/deanmonreigns
Summary: you save Finn from a zombie attack.This fic is for @moxleysbaby Alternative Universe Writing Challenge, honestly this is the first time I have done a writing challenge on Tumblr. Hope you like it. Also, y/n/n= your nickname.
Relationships: Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/You
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [151]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475





	Not As It Seems {Apocalypse AU}| Finn Balor

The sound of the car tyres on the gravel road came to a complete stop. The engine cut off, three doors opening, three people hopping out of the car, then closing the doors.

The guy let out a grunt of annoyance, clearly not happy about being out in an abandoned town on the weekend.

“Come on babe, it will be fun.” A feminine voice spoke, grabbing his hand and intertwining their fingers together, as they walked into the abandoned town, looking at the buildings, while their friend took pictures of all the buildings.

“Yeah, Finn, it will be fun.” Another female voice spoke, looking up from her camera to look at him, Finn poked his tongue out at her, making her do the same action.

“Cause, visiting an abandoned town, on a Saturday afternoon was totally on my to-do list.” The guy called Finn grumbled, as they walked further into the town, their friend continued to take photos of the abandoned buildings.

“I could be doing other things on a Saturday afternoon.” Finn whined, his gaze drifting to his girlfriend, she turned her head to look at him, making Finn send her a wink, which made her blush, she then let out a giggle, clutching his hand tighter, while swinging their hands back and forth. Their friend that was ahead of them let out an annoyed sigh, while she rolled her eyes.

“Ew.” She whined, turning around to see the couple staring at each other. They both let out a chuckle at their friends’ reaction. She turned her head back in front of her, rolling her eyes once more as Finn and his girlfriend continued to stare at each other.

Finn leaned his head down towards her, pressing a tender kiss on her cheek, which made her giggle. Finn smiled at her as he pulled away, gripping her hand tighter, he pulled it up to his mouth, pressing a soft tender kiss on the back of her hand, which made her heart swell.

“While you two are being all lovey-dovey I’m going to go explore this apartment.” Their friend spoke, turning back to look at them, then looking at the apartment.

Just as she was about to enter the apartment her friend spoke, making her stop halfway through the doorway, turning around to face them.

“Wait, we’ll come with you.” her friend spoke, making Finn let out an annoyed huff.

“As long as I don’t have to witness you’s two making out with each other or finding a room and getting it on.” She spoke, making her friends chuckle.

“Don’t be so dramatic, we aren’t going to ditch you to get it on, we are just going to explore the apartment with you.” Her friend spoke, while Finn frowned, he really didn’t want to explore any of the buildings here, he just wanted to go home.

“Good, let’s go.” She responded, walking into the apartment entrance.

Finn and his girlfriend followed their friend, walking into the apartment entrance holding each other’s hands. The apartment smelled musty, the wallpaper on the wall peeling off.

The three of them walked up the stairs until they reached the first floor, all the doors to the rooms where all opened, some items where scattered on the ground.

“Looks like they all left in a hurry.” Finn spoke.

“I wonder what happened to this town.” Finn’s girlfriend spoke, as she let go of Finn’s hand, wondering further down the hallway slowly looking into the rooms as she walked past the open doors, looking into the unoccupied rooms in amazement. Which made Finn pout at the loss of contact.

“Maybe, the town had to be evacuated, they ran out of resources, nuclear power plant explosion.” Their friend spoke.

“Wouldn’t we have seen the nuclear power plant when we drove in?” Finn asked, still standing in the same spot, leaving him alone in the hallway by his lonesome self.

His friend shrugged her shoulders, going into a room, he heard the shutter of the camera.

“Natural or manmade disasters kept happening, maybe that’s another reason this town is a ghost town.” Their friend spoke, as the sound of the camera shutter continued.

Finn let out an annoyed huff, going into the first apartment room, standing in the middle of the room. His eyes scanned the room, the room was small, the kitchen was small, the kitchen counters were only on one wall, there were two doors to his left side, probably bedrooms he thought to himself. The place was a mess, the circular table was flipped over. Cutlery, newspapers and magazines, as well as books and DVDs, and other things lay scattered on the floor, the place looked like it had been robbed.

Finn took a step to the closed door, his hand wrapping around the doorknob, turning the knob, the door opened with a loud creak, making Finn cringe, the room was dark and smelled like dust and mould, Finn’s hand slipped away from the doorknob, his hand slipped into his back pocket grabbing his iPhone and slipping it out of the pocket, he quickly pressed the home button, making the screen light up, his fingertips moved up on the bottom of the screen, making some application apps show up, Finn’s finger pressed the torch application. Smiling to himself, as the led light lit up the dark room.

Finn took a step into the room, it was a kid’s room, to be more specific it was a six-year-old boy’s room.

Finn’s eyes scanned the room, his phone moving around the room. His eyes landed on a box of Legos, making his eyes lit up with excitement. He quickly walked over to it, opening it up, his hands getting covered with dust, not that he cared about that, he sat on the dirty carpet floor, putting his phone down beside him making sure the light coming from the phone faced upwards, his hands grabbed some Lego pieces out of the box, and put them onto his lap.

He was so caught up in playing with Legos that he didn’t notice a presence behind him, that presences being his girlfriend, she rolled her eyes at him, of course, he would have to find Legos and play with them, he’d probably take them back with him, when they leave.

She walked over to him resting her hand on his shoulder and crouching down beside him, which made him jump, he turned his head to face her, his eyes widened like a deer caught in the headlights, before his facial features softened, as he saw his girlfriend beside him, smiling softly at him.

“We are going to explore the next floor, did you want to come with or are you quite content with playing with Legos?” she asked, her thumbing rubbing his shoulder softly.

“Nah, I’m pretty content staying here, and playing with the Legos.” He replied, looking back at the Lego pieces he put together.

“Okay, we will come and get you when we are finished.” She responded, leaning close to him, and pressing a tender kiss against his cheek, pulling away from him and standing back up and walking out of the room, joining her friend who was waiting outside for her.

“Is he coming?” her friend asked her.

“Nah, he’s pretty content on playing with the Legos he found.” She responded.

Her friend rolled her eyes _._

“Of course, he had to find Legos, he is such a dork.” her friend grumbled.

“True but my dork, come on let’s go up, we will have to take the stairs though, you know since the elevator doesn’t work.” She spoke.

“Ugh, stairs.” Her friend whined as they started to walk towards the stairs that led up to the next floor.

“Don’t be such a wuss, its only stairs.” She chuckled, then laughed at her friend, when they both started to ascend the stairs, all the while her friend whining with every step she took…

・。・゜☆・。・。☆・゜・。・゜。・。・゜☆・。・。 **MEANWHILE**

Rhys walked cautiously towards the ghost town, while you followed close behind him, keeping a lookout for any walkers, your shotgun held up in front of you, your finger hovering over the trigger ready to press down on it, if you saw one of those meat puppets.

The two of you’s stopped when you’s reached the car, Rhys turned his head to look at you, raising his eyebrow at you.

“So, the kid was right.” Rhys spoke, while you just shrugged your shoulders. He then turned his attention back to the black SUV.

“Fucking tourist.” Rhys muttered under his breath. He leaned his face to the car window, peering into it.

“Let’s just raid the car, get the things we need and go back to the bunker.” He spoke, opening the passenger side door, and opening his backup up, he started to put items in his backup.

Just as you were about to reply and open the back door to the passenger side, you and Rhys heard a blood-curdling scream, then another one following after it. Your hand slipped from the door handle, just as you passed Rhys, he grabbed your forearm, spinning you around to face him. He gave you a stern look before speaking.

“Y/n.” Rhys warned, giving a look that said leave it alone.

“I can’t just let it slide Rhys, just keep watch and I’ll handle it.” You grumbled, giving him a stern look.

“Fine, but if you don’t come back in four to five minutes, I’m coming in, I don’t care about keeping watch for those meat puppets, I’m not going to risk your life for their life, you mean a lot more to me than they do.” Rhys spoke, making the stern expression you gave him drop, you looked at him with a sad smile, before responding.

“I know, I promise I will be back in five minutes and if not, you can come in.” you spoke, Rhys gave you a smile, though you could tell it was fake, you knew he couldn’t care less about those tourists.

Rhys let go of your forearm, then avoided all eye contact with you, clearly pissed you were going in there alone.

You let out a sigh, giving him one last reassuring smile, before walking towards the apartment building, your shotgun in front of you.

you quickly entered the apartment building, hearing muffled crying and feet shuffling on the floor above you. You gripped the handle of the shotgun tightly, as you walked to the stairs. Slowly but cautiously ascending the stairs to the first floor, the shotgun aimed in front of you, just as you took a step forward, you heard a spitty hiss than an annoying moan, from above you. Your eyes narrowed as you walked rather quickly towards the stairs that lead to the second floor, you ascended the stairs rather quickly.

You glared at the zombie in front of, slamming its decaying body against a closed door, all the while moaning and hissing. God, you hated zombies.

“Hey, lame brains.” You shouted, making the zombie stop slamming its decaying body against the door, it turned its decaying head towards you, making you cringe at the sight of it before it could even turn its body fully around to face you or even shuffle towards you at a snail’s pace, you lifted the shotgun up in front of you aiming the barrel of the gun at its forehead, then pulled the trigger, the zombie crashed to the floor as blood poured out of the wound.

“Sucker.” You smirked, you lowered your gun with a satisfied smile on your face. But it suddenly dropped into a frown when you heard muffled sobs and whimpering. You rolled your eyes, god people could be so dumb sometimes.

You took small steps towards the closed door, knocking on it softly.

“It’s okay, you can come out now, I killed the meat puppet.” You spoke.

You heard the lock unclicking, then the sound of the door creaking as it slowly opened, you came face to face with a guy with blue eyes.

“Were any of you scratched or bitten?” you asked them dryly, eyeing them suspiciously, your eyes caught sight of a scratch mark on one of the girls and a bite mark on the other, you could already tell by the pale look on there faces that the virus was taking effect, you had to take action before it was too late.

Without hesitation, you raised your shotgun in front of you aiming at the girl with the bite mark, before pulling the trigger, the bullet went straight into her forehead, making her head slump, she fell, her blood spluttered straight onto the girl next to her, making the girl let out a shriek, honestly the shriek gave you a god damn headache.

The guy looked utterly shocked but came to his senses when he saw you raise the gun at the other girl.

He quickly stood in front of the barrel, making you glare at him

“Don’t try to be the hero moron, her fate was sealed the moment she got scratched, she’s turning into them now, so might as well put her out of her misery.” You growled.

“I don’t care, I love her, and I will not let you shoot her, you already killed my friend, if you want to kill her then you will have to go through me.” He threatened.

“That can be arranged.” You responded coldly.

You aimed the shotgun towards his kneecap, pulling the trigger, the guy let out a groan of pain, doubling over and clutching his blown knee cap. You, on the other hand, weren’t fazed at all, your attention was on the girl who was pleading and begging for mercy, you raised the gun towards her head and pulled the trigger, making the girl let out a choked gasp as the bullet hit.

Finn noticed this and quickly tackled you to the ground, with all the strength he could muster up, he pinned your hands above your head, straddling your waist, as you wiggled underneath him, his eyes burned with hatred as he looked down at you, his mouth set into a thin line, while he clenched his jaw.

You stopped moving underneath him, smirking up at him, which made him even angrier.

“Do it, kill me, I dare you to, it might bring you satisfaction watching the person that killed your lover die, but it’s definitely not going to bring her back, I did you a favour, watching the ones you love get shot is much easier than watching them turn into those meat puppets.” You growled, narrowing your eyes at him, almost challenging him.

He let go of your hands and wrapped his hands around your throat, choking you to the point where he cut off oxygen, making you choke, your hands gripped his wrist trying to pry him off of you.

“You did me a favour?” he snapped.

“You killed my girlfriend and best friend, right in front of me, you’re a god, damn sociopath.” He growled, tightening his grip around your neck, making you gasp.

You couldn’t really answer him back, or insult him, but you were fading quickly, your lungs burned from the lack of air you were receiving, black spots started to appear across your vision, your eyes watering, your body went limp. Your eyes fluttering closed, before you could even pass out, you felt his grip on your neck being released.

You opened your eyes, gasping for air, then coughing. You looked up to see Rhys pinning the guy to the wall, one of his hands gripped the guy’s throat, while he gave him a murderous look. If looks alone could kill, then that guy who choked you would be dead.

“Listening here, you fuckin’ douchebag, if you ever fucking put your hands around my girl’s throat again, I’ll torture you in ways you’ve never imagined.” Rhys spat out. His hand tightened around the guy’s neck, making the guy choke.

You let out a huff, getting up slowly and picking your shotgun up then walking towards him. You put your hand on Rhys’ shoulder, rubbing it softly. Rhys turned his head back towards you, his gaze softening as he looked at you.

“Let’s get out of here, he can go back home, and we can go back to our hideout before more of those meat puppets come.” You spoke with a raspy voice.

Rhys thought about it for a second, his eyebrows furrowed slightly, but then his expression started to change once he looked at the guy, he was strangling, his facial expression turned into anger again. Making you slightly panic.

“He hurt you.” He growled through gritted teeth, tightening his grip. You could tell the guy was slowly slipping into unconscious.

“Rhys.” You pleaded, but he wasn’t listening, all his attention was on the guy he was strangling the living daylights out of.

“Please, I want to go back to the bunker, I don’t want to stick around here and wait for more zombies to come and trust me there will be more of those meat puppets.” You pleaded again, making Rhys stop.

He let out a sigh, before slowly releasing his grip on the dudes’ neck, making the guy drop to the floor, grasping his neck and coughing.

“If I ever see you again, I will put a bullet in that pretty little head of yours, you understand me.” Rhys threatened, making the guy nodded his head frantically, Rhys gave him one last murderous look, before turning around towards you, his eyes scanning the marks on your neck, he gave you a pained look, but then it turned into a look of rage, whilst his fingertips touched the marks. You could tell he was thinking about hurting that guy again.

“Let’s go.” You sighed before he could even think about turning back around, and hurting that guy again, your hand wrapped around Rhys wrist, pulling him out of the room and down the stairs, then down the other stairs then exiting the apartment.

Your eyes widen as you heard that annoying moan and shuffling of feet. You turned your head to the direction of the sound, letting out a curse as you saw a herd of them making there way over to the guy’s car, now he couldn’t go back at all, and you knew for sure he couldn’t defend himself from a herd of zombies, so he definitely had to come back to the bunker with Rhys and you.

“Let’s go.” Rhys spoke, noticing the herd of zombies as well, his hand holding yours while he intertwined his fingers with yours, you dug your feet into the ground when he tried to flee with you, making him turn around towards you giving you a questioning look.

“Wait, we can’t just leave him inside, he can’t defend for himself, heck he couldn’t even defend himself, his girlfriend and friend from one of them, what makes you think he is going to survive a herd of them.” You spoke, making Rhys give you a ‘are you serious’ look.

“So, I don’t care about him, he literally tried to kill you about five minutes ago, and you want to save his ass?” Rhys shouted, staring at you like you have grown two heads.

“And failed, the idiot can’t even strangle a person right, I bet he would have let go once my eyes closed.” You responded.

“Don’t bet on your life y/n.” Rhys scolded you, slightly looking behind you, then looking back at you.

He let out a scoff, letting go of your hand, then ran his hand through his hair.

“Fine, I’ll go get him, stay here.” He huffed, turning back around and walking into the apartment, but stopped at the doorway when he saw the guy he was meant to get, walking slowly down the stairs.

Rhys rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed he had to save this wankers ass.

“I’m sorry about this, well not really, it’s just easier if you aren’t struggling.” Rhys spoke, walking up to the guy and slamming his head rather forcefully against the stair rail. Finn quickly blacked out, making Rhys smile.

Rhys picked the guys body up, slugging it across his shoulder and walking out of the apartment, he took ahold of your hand and pulled you away from the oncoming herd of zombies.

The two of you ran into the forest, dodging tree branches as you’s both ran faster, the two of you’s only slowed down once you’s reached the familiar sight of the bunker. The two of you’s made a beeline to it, opening the door and going inside.

Rhys shot you look of annoyance.

“You better hope he doesn’t put any of the other people here at risk, cause if he does, no matter what you try to say to change my mind on killing him it won’t work.” Rhys growled, walking down the stairs and leaving you all alone at the top of them.

You let out a sigh, running your fingers through your hair.

_“What if I made a mistake bringing that dude here, I mean he did try to kill me, though it’s understandable I did kill his best friend and girlfriend, still what if he strangles the other people in the bunker, I mean grief does change people.” You thought to yourself._

“I have to put him in check.” you muttered to yourself, you quickly walked down the stairs, the shotgun still gripped tightly in your left hand. You grabbed the first person you come across.

“Do you know where Rhys went with that guy?” you asked the woman, the woman only gave you a confused stare, having no clue what you were talking about.

“The dungeon.” A young boy spoke, making you let go of the woman to turn to the young boy, you gave him a thankful smile.

“Thank you.” You spoke, making the young boy smile. Before you could turn around you felt hands wrap around your leg. You looked down to see the young boy holding onto your leg, looking up at you with scared eyes.

“Y/n/n, is the guy that Rhys took to the dungeon a bad guy?” he asked you, as your fingers ran through his hair trying to soothe him.

“I don’t know, I hope not, but if he is, I promise I won’t let him hurt or and anybody here.” You answered the young boy smiled up at you, happy with your answer. He hugged your leg before letting go and running off.

You let out a sigh, before quickly rushing off towards the dungeon, you opened the door to see Rhys towering above the guy. He was tied up to a chair his head slumped downwards.

You walked over towards the table, that held the weapons. You gently put the shotgun on the table picking up the revolver, staring at it intently.

“I got this, Rhys, I’ll threaten him, and if he retaliates or hurts anyone else in this bunker or even betrays me, then I’ll kill him, with no hesitation.” You spoke.

Rhys turned his head to look at you. Your back was faced towards him, as you continued to look at the revolver. Rhys rolled his eyes at you, not that you could see it.

“What if, he just lies and agrees then when you undo the ropes, he attacks you and kills you.” Rhys grumbled.

“He won’t if he’s smart then he will choose to be in my good books.” You replied dryly.

“He tried to kill you, y/n, he strangled you, he had his hands wrapped tightly around your throat, he was choking the living daylights out of you, and you want him to agree to be in your good books. Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounds, did you lose brain cells while being choked? He should be dead, heck we should have left him in that god damn apartment, or you should have put a god damn bullet in his headfirst, then killed those bitches that were with him, not bring him here-” Rhys ranted.

“Besides…. They all show mercy when you play Russian roulette with them.” You smirked, interrupting Rhys from his tirade, you grabbed a bullet for the revolver, you finally turned to face him, Rhys angry expression dropped into a smug look.

“Fine, but I’m waiting by the door inside this room, I don’t trust him, if he is capable of strangling you then he is capable of much worse.” Rhys huffed, while you continued to smirk.

“Oh, he won’t ever cross me again.” You smirked, smiling at him.

Just as Rhys was about to respond, a loud gasp cut him off, your head, as well as Rhys, turned towards the guy that was slowly lifting his head up, letting out small whimpers and coughs.

He tried to move, but he couldn’t he was restrained, his eyes widen, as he looked down, noticing ropes wrapped around him, his head snapped up to see you and Rhys, he glared at the both of you’s, but his eyes caught sight on what was in your hands, a revolver. His heart quickened, but a glare remained on his face still, he couldn’t show you’s two any sort of fear, though on the inside he was scared shitless.

“I’m going to give you one warning boy, and you better be wise and show mercy.” You spoke, still standing next to the table.

“You killed my girlfriend and best friend, and you want me to show mercy, go to hell.” He spat out, making you chuckle darkly. Finn gulped, as you took a step forward.

“Figured you’d say that, so let’s play a little game.” You taunted, as you stood in front of him. Finn looked up at you, slightly trembling as he looked into your eyes, they looked dead, void of emotion.

You let out a hum as you looked down at the revolver, putting one bullet into the chamber then, clicking it back in, you spun the cylinder, all the while smirking while doing it.

He gulped when he felt the barrel of the gun being pressed to his forehead, he closed his eyes tightly waiting for the bullet to enter his skull, but nothing came, only a click.

You let out a tsk sound, before pulling the trigger again, and getting the same response, this only made you smirk. Finn shook in fear, his heart thumped harder against his ribcage, his whole body trembled, while he started to regret ever coming to this ghost town, he started to regret his actions of strangling you.

“You’ll be amazed by how many people show mercy when their life is about to end.” You chuckled, pulling the trigger again, only to hear a click.

“They beg for mercy, they plead for you to spare their miserable life, they even cry, or they give up information, it’s quite pathetic really.” You ranted, pulling the trigger again, making Finn sob, tears fell from his eyes, but he didn’t plead for mercy, which only added more fuel to the fire.

“You know boy, I didn’t feel an ounce of regret for shooting your best friend and girlfriend, though I do regret not killing you, maybe I should have let Rhys kill you, you’re lucky I had sympathy for you and took you in, I should have left you there, but I didn’t because I’m not that evil, but yet I have this nagging feeling that you are you going to kill me in this bunker all because I killed your girlfriend and best friend, cause they got bitten and scratched.” Continuing your rant, pulling the trigger again, but no bullet came out.

“It’s not my fault you three stumbled across this town, heck I don’t blame you for exploring it, the government hide this from everyone, so well, taking us off the maps, avoiding the problem, but the fact that you strangled me really pisses me off, if I didn’t kill them, then they would have killed you in an instant, they don’t remember their lives before they turned into zombies, so you could try to reassure them, talk them out of it, but they cant register a word you are saying, all they care about is eating you alive.” You hummed, smirking at the cylinder as you noticed that it was finally on the bullet.

“So, moron, since you aren’t going to show me any mercy, might as well just end your life quickly, you’ll be with your girlfriend and best friend in no time, and I’ll be still killing zombies.” You concluded, just as your finger touched the trigger, He spoke up.

“M-mercy, I show mercy, I yield, I-I’m s-sorry, I regret strangling you, I’m sorry please don’t hurt me, please, I won’t ever hurt you again, please, I won’t kill you, please, j-just spare my life.” He pleaded, his voice shuttering.

You let out a content hum, lowering the gun to your side, you lowered your head down towards his ear, making him whimper.

“If you ever betray me or retaliate, I will put a bullet in that pretty little head of yours or feed you to those meat puppets.” You hissed, pulling away from him, you gave him one last cold glare before you turned around, walking towards the table, where you got the revolver from you put it down, and turned back around towards him, a smirk graced your face, making him tremble even more.

“Rhys here will show you to the kitchen, you must be pretty hungry and thirsty after all that chaos.” You spoke, you turned around to Rhys, then turned back to the guy again, he honestly looked like he was about to pass out.

“Oh, I forget to ask, what was your name again?” you asked, titling your head to the side and waiting for his response.

“F-Finn.” He gasped out, avoiding eye contact with you.

“Well Finn, you are in safe hands now, though you will have to start training, Rhys can help you with that.” You replied, turning back around and walking towards the door, as you passed Rhys you gave him smug look, silently telling him ‘told you he would show mercy’. Rhys just rolled his eyes, as you walked out the door.

Rhys turned his attention to this Finn guy, glaring at him, but Finn avoided all eye contact with him.

Rhys took slow intimidating steps towards Finn until he reached him, he gripped Finn’s throat tightly, making Finn gasp for air, tears falling from his eyes even more.

“Listen here you ungrateful little shit, if you ever, ever, you hear me, hurt my girl or even think of hurting her, or betray her, I’ll make your life so miserable you’ll want to end your own life.” Rhys growled.

“I, s-said m-mercy.” Finn choked out, as best as he could.

“Actions speak louder than words, buddy, and if all your words where lies, then I will gladly kill you, your life means nothing to me.” He hissed, squeezing Finn’s neck a little tighter.

“I-I w-wont h-hurt h-her, I-I p-promise.” Finn choked out.

“Good, now let’s get you something to eat.” Rhys grumbled, letting go of Finn’s neck, Rhys took out his pocketknife, opening it up in front of Finn, all the while smiling down at him. Finn gulped while trying to breath normal again.

Rhys cut the ropes, once he finished cutting all of the ropes, he then put his pocket knife back in his back pocket, gripping Finn’s shoulder roughly and pulling him up, Rhys pushed Finn in front of him, making Finn stumble a bit before he gained his balance, Finn turned his head to the side to see Rhys giving Finn an annoyed look.

“Let’s go.” Rhys grumbled, pushing Finn out of the room.

_He should have stayed home, he should have tried harder to try to persuade his girlfriend and bestie to stay home, he should have explored the second floor with them, he should have been the one scratched or bitten by that zombie, he should have never strangled you, well he should have just put a bullet in your skull, but still, then he would have regretted it you were only doing what you were used to, but that still didn’t make him forgive you, you shot them without hesitation, if he would have run away then he would have never be stuck here with a couple who were sociopaths, in the middle of nowhere. Why isn’t the government helping them? Do they know there are people still human in this town, that they need their help?”_

He had to get out of this bunker, he had to get away from you and Rhys, so if that meant faking an alliance and faking being nice to you’s two then so be it, he still didn’t regret strangling you, you did kill his girlfriend and best friend, and for that, he would never forgive you, so if playing you and Rhys for fools was his only way out of this bunker then he would play you’s two for fools…


End file.
